


'Til The End Of The Night

by kurtpuppet



Category: Glee
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Prince Blaine, Prince Kurt Hummel, bp!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6637009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtpuppet/pseuds/kurtpuppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Blaine wakes up one night to discover his castle under siege. Before he can do anything, there's an enemy general in his chambers forcing him back inside. Realizing that there's no escaping or taking back the kingdom, Blaine decides to seduce the soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Til The End Of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back again with this writing thing. This work was inspired by a GKM prompt not listed here because I did a role reversal the OP didn't specifically ask for, oops :) I hope you enjoy this!

Blaine woke up with a start, cold sweat beaded on his forehead. He stared into the dark, disoriented for a moment until the sounds coming from his window reached his ears.

He left his bed quickly and looked into the night, hands firmly planted on the stone window frame. The castle’s front yard was overcrowded with some of his father’s soldiers fencing off intruders, dozens of intruders with shimmering swords and shields.

Blaine’s royal guard was no match for them.

The room was lit with a flickering glow from his night lamp making it difficult for Blaine to locate his armor and weapons quickly. He might have been only seventeen years old but he was a prolific fighter and he wasn’t going to leave his people alone.

Just as he was crossing the room the door flew wide open, showing a dark figure from the other side of the threshold. He launched himself for his sword to have some sort of protection when he was only dressed in night clothes.

The soldier entered his quarters and closed the door after him. Blaine awaited for the attack, ready to defend himself but the man remained motionless, simply guarding his only safe exit.

Bathed in the light of the room, Blaine noticed the crest embed to the man’s vest. The invaders were from Lima, a kingdom barely bigger than Blaine’s own.

“Lay down that sword, kid, you’re going to hurt yourself,” came a voice that resonated from within the closed helmet. It wasn’t mocking but Blaine took offense nonetheless.

“I’m not about to surrender to a coward of an enemy who attacks defenseless grounds in the middle of the night.”

The man snorted and lifted his hands, putting Blaine on edge immediately and causing him to lift his weapon higher. Sensing his defensiveness, the man showed the palms of his hands and slowly lifted the helmet from his head, revealing his face to Blaine.

“The only reason you’re defenseless is because your army was sent to thrash innocent provinces to annex them to your nation. It’s no crime to steal from a thief.” The man started walking to the window Blaine had been watching through before the intrusion, he kept talking. “By the time your father returns, the town would have surrendered to our king and the castle will be in our total possession.”

His back was to Blaine as he talked but the prince was far more preoccupied by the clear path to safety. Seizing his opportunity, Blaine made a run to the door, his sword clacking loudly as it collided with the stone floor.

He had barely turned the knob when he was grabbed by the waist and pulled deeper into his room, then tossed to his bed.

“Don’t,” the man said sharply, “if you cross that threshold my soldiers will kill you.”

“Isn’t that why you’re up here?”   

“Only if you leave this room.”

Blaine looked away, breathing heavily. The soldier took his position again, guarding his prisoner and leaving Blaine time to weigh his options, as the prince of this invaded land and a war prisoner of these barbarians.

If the man’s threat was true, and by what Blaine saw in his yard he had no reason to doubt him, he would be found by the rest of Lima’s army sooner or later, maybe taken into custody. Or maybe he wouldn’t even make it that far, it was very plausible that he would be executed right then and there to ensure the surrender of the castle’s residents. He had no way to escape safely or to hide, he had to confront them.

Not alone, though.

Could he get this soldier on his side? Convince him Blaine was innocent? They had no reason to kill him but for his lineage. Blaine was a good person and he wasn’t even direct heir to the throne of Westerville, Cooper was. He was just trading material for his father, something to make alliances with other nations, like Lima.

Blaine glanced at the soldier, noticing his good looks, even when obscured by the dirt and evidence from recent battle. The man had to have some sort of authority, if not for the garments in his armor they wouldn’t have sent a soldier of low rank to guard a member of the royal family, right?

His heart started pounding heavily against his ribcage when he comprehended what he had to do as self-preservation. Maybe it wasn’t his brightest idea but Blaine never did half-assed things, he had to get this man on his side no matter the cost. Even if the man didn’t enjoy other men’s company Blaine had points in his favor, he knew he could get this man into his bed and convince him Blaine was worth keeping.

He went slowly to the window again where he witnessed the futile attempts of his men to defend Dalton, his home. The scene before him not only convinced him that seducing the soldier was the right thing to do but that he had to hurry with his plan if he wanted the man at door on his side before Lima’s flag was hoisted on the tallest tower.

Blaine turned around and walked towards the soldier with determination in his mind and a slight quiver on his steps. The man watched him rather curiously until Blaine was standing almost on his personal space, then he turned cautious.

“Thought I told you you couldn’t step a foot out of here,” he said. He was taller than Blaine and had the build of a fighter, all of this without towering significantly over the young prince. “What do you want?” the words were spoken harshly. Blaine fought to keep his posture firm.

“I don’t have a death wish,” Blaine told him coolly. He reached to touch the soldier’s chest, he wanted to glide his fingers down the soft looking fabric of Lima’s crest but his wrist was suddenly caught in a vice-like grip. He met the man’s uneasy gaze, he noticed drops of green and yellow in his irises. “There are so many things I haven’t done,” he continued, looking at him through his eyelashes. With his other hand, Blaine reached behind the man’s body slowly, even after the fingers around his wrist tightened.

He found the door’s lock by memory and pushed it into place. “I haven’t been to the sea,” Blaine was as close to the man as he dared, their chests almost touching. “I haven’t gone to an official ball,” the man loosened his grip on Blaine and returned his gaze. He had freckles and dirt dusting the slope of his upturned nose and stubble covering his sharply-angled jaw. “I’ve never been kissed,” he breathed, stepping closer.

The air between them was tense. Blaine took notice of his racing heart and the man’s shallow breathing. Stormy blue eyes kept searching his face and Blaine was worried they would find something that got him killed right there until he saw them flicker to his lips.

Blaine almost grinned triumphantly.

“You… uh, never?” the man fumbled for words, the situation favoring Blaine with every second.

“No,” Blaine pouted. “My father never let me, telling my mom I shouldn’t be allowed alone with a man, that I had to wait until he found someone suitable for me.” Blaine couldn’t stop the truth from coming out and some bitterness from seeping into his words. “He wanted to keep me pure, like a prize that had to be won, a pretty little thing to be fucked and impregnated–“

“You–you can bear children?” the soldier stuttered, bringing Blaine back to the task at hand.

“Oh, yes,” Blaine breathed against his jaw. So the soldier was aware of the implications of his statement and was as fascinated as all those disgusting men that came to Dalton asking for his hand in marriage. Fucking great. Still, he had to keep himself alive. “That’s what made me more valuable, my father used to say. That I could be sent off to marry a man in a powerful position, a future king perhaps, and give him all the heirs he wanted; that I was such a perfect luxury.”

Blaine was inching towards the man’s mouth, standing on his toes and ready to pounce when his companion beat him to it and pressed their lips together, making the prince gasp at the sudden contact. Having braced himself for a rough kiss, Blaine was rather surprised by the gentleness of the man’s mouth, a firm sensual press of lips coaxing open Blaine’s own.

He cupped the soldier’s neck as a tongue slid against his own, a confused moan rumbling on his throat. Blaine had never felt something like it, a soft and quiet warmth spreading through his body, seemingly reaching the very tips of his fingers.

The man tilted his head, making the slide of their lips easier and allowing Blaine more leverage to pull him impossibly closer. He fisted the man’s blue tunic to have something to hold on to. Breathing was becoming harder but Blaine was reluctant to let go, their kiss becoming heated and urgent.

A gloved hand covered the small of his back. Blaine carefully eased his tongue into the man’s inviting mouth, moaning at the new feeling and whimpering when the man nipped his bottom lip, setting off fireworks inside his heart.

They pulled apart with a gasp for air and Blaine stared wide eyed at the man mirroring his expression.

He tried to press his mouth against the soldier’s again but the man put an arm between them, adopting a more serious posture. “Now you’ve had your kiss,” he tried to shrug it off but Blaine caught him licking his lips.

“Yeah? I want everything else too,” he said and this time succeeded in pressing their lips together again.

Blaine pulled the soldier deeper into his bedroom, stopping when he felt the back of his knees hit the edge of his bed. He placed kiss after kiss to the man’s lips, craving the rush it gave him to do something prohibited by the King of Westerville.

Maybe this wasn’t going to be so bad after all.

The young prince took off his night robe quickly, leaving a simple forest green nightgown to cover him but as he looked to his companion, he was faced with the intricate reality of the soldier’s armor.

Blaine dragged his fingers across the leather scarf, the material as soft and smooth under his fingertips as he’d imagined. “Do you need my help?” he asked without taking his eyes off the man’s covered chest.

“No,” he answered and took Blaine’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, tipping his head back to look him in the eyes. “I have a better idea. Lie down.”

The man started undoing every strap and lock on his armor deftly, never taking his eyes off Blaine.

“Do you touch yourself, sweetheart?” he questioned as Blaine’s head hit his pillows. Blaine bit his lips but nodded, a tad embarrassed by the admission. “Would you mind doing it for me?”

Blaine felt his cheeks redden at the prospect. He was about to have sex with the man but still, doing something so dirty felt improper and invigorating at the same time and Blaine felt lightheaded with the rush of emotions.

He reached down for the hem of his gown and brought it slowly to his waist, leaving himself bare to the eyes of the man who had stopped undressing to appraise him.

The soldier stayed motionless until Blaine skimmed his right hand over his belly and down to his navel, caressing the sensitive skin of his mound, not quite dipping his fingers into his cunt just yet and staring as the soldier from Lima took care of the rest of his attire –including the heavy looking sword– in a rush, making him more human in Blaine’s eyes.

The first contact of his cold fingers with his hard clit caused him to gasp and to spread his legs wider. Aware of the man’s hungry gaze, Blaine used two fingers to draw lazy circles on his clit while he waited.

At last naked in front of Blaine, the man walked to his bedside, showing off his body in the warm trembling light in the room: fair skin with a couple of jagged battle scars; muscles defined enough to be visible, to display the strength the man possessed and light brown hair dusting his skin.

Blaine quickened the pace of his fingers, moaning softly at the sight. He was very much okay with this attractive man taking his virginity.

“I’m Kurt, by the way,” the man grunted with his back to Blaine, the sound of splashing water filling the room.

The prince only managed a whine in acknowledgement, having dipped a single finger down to his entrance but never taking his eyes off the man using the basin with water on his bedside table to rinse the grime off his face and arms.

He thought of the man using those hands of his on Blaine’s body, wide and strong and sure. Blaine had to close his eyes and enjoy the heat sparkling shakily from within him, losing himself in the fantasy until the real thing dipped his bed and lay down next to him.

“You’re gorgeous,” was breathed against Blaine’s cheek as a single finger traced a single path from his thigh to his abdomen, hooking under his gown and lifting the garment to reveal his chest.

The fabric dragged slowly against his sensitive skin, erupting goosebumps on his uncovered torso.

“I am also very impatient,” Blaine replied, nervous with their proximity and excited for the same reason.

The man’s chuckle was hearty and musical, Blaine decided he liked his voice.

“Then I don’t want to keep you waiting,” his words were the only warning Blaine got before the man kissed him again with a hand on the expanse of Blaine’s back to pull him flush against his chest.

Blaine hitched his leg over the man’s hips and came in contact with his hardness, slick on Blaine’s navel. He started rutting against one of Kurt’s thighs with short needy rolls of his hips, whining at the unsatisfactory friction it gave him.

“Kurt,” he mewled next to the man’s ear. The growl he received as response sent shivers down his spine.

“I’m gonna make it so good for you, sweetheart.”

Kurt pushed him to his back and brought both of Blaine’s hands above his head, pinning them to the mattress while he rutted his heavy cock against Blaine’s mound.

Blaine spread his legs as wide as he could, letting Kurt settle between them. His neck was attacked with languorous licks and hard bites that left him gasping for air.

The heat coiling tightly in his belly was ready to snap and Blaine rushed after the feeling, riding the thigh right over his pussy frantically and begging for release. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for the fall.

Kurt sat up abruptly.

Blaine whined in frustration, ready to drag the soldier back to him. He sat up to loop his arms around the other man’s shoulders but only succeeded in landing on Kurt’s lap.

He glared at Kurt until the man hauled him higher so his cock was pressed right between Blaine’s lips. The prince could only moan as Kurt got rid of his nightgown completely and their chests touched.

One of Kurt’s hands skimmed lower to caress his asscheeks and give them a rough squeeze before tightening his hold on Blaine’s hips and urging the young prince to slide his wet cunt up and down his cock. Blaine threw his head back at the motion and moaned gratefully.

Kurt sealed his mouth over Blaine’s nipple and kept laving and sucking at the pebbled skin, making Blaine moans rise up higher in pitch.

“Please,” Blaine panted, working his hips faster over Kurt’s dick and feeling the fat head catch against his entrance several times without pushing inside.

After a couple of long agonizing moments Kurt pulled him flush against him with an arm around his waist and pushed him higher to line his cock right on Blaine’s entrance.

The prince hid his head on the soldier’s hair, the sounds falling from his lips streamed against the man’s ear. That huge cock started slipping inside making Blaine whimper at the intrusion. He vaguely registered a pair of lips pressed to his temple and a hand petting the small of his back.

When Kurt let him down on his lap again Blaine had most of his cock inside of him and Kurt’s strong arms were holding him upright. Blaine scrunched up his eyes tightly, trying his best to relax around the girth of the other man’s cock.

“ _Shhh_ , sweetheart, I’ve got you, ” came Kurt’s hot assurances next to the skin on his neck.

With a tiny nod of his head Kurt grabbed the bottom of his thighs and lifted him up so only the head of his cock remained inside Blaine. After a few seconds he dropped him back down forcing a cry out of his throat.

Kurt was quick to attach his lips to the underside of Blaine’s jaw, distracting the young man from the uncomfortable and foreign feeling.

The unfathomable stretch of the inner walls of his pussy slowly gave away to a new feeling of fullness and pleasure with each in-and-out of the soldier’s cock. Blaine moaned his appreciation for each deep thrust the man drove into him. He clung tightly to the width of Kurt’s shoulders and let the man push him up and down on his lap.

Damp lips captured his own and demanded entrance to his mouth. The bold tongue tasting and exploring muted his thoughts and increased the pleasurable jolts he felt where their bodies connected. Each thrust felt sharper, each drop reached deeper and soon Blaine found himself in the verge of orgasm.

He whined to get the soldier’s attention, incapable of words.

“Baby, you’re so good,” the man grunted. He lowered Blaine to the bed, not once stopping his rocking hips. “Taking it so well.”

“I’m going to come,” Blaine told him quietly, speaking into the space between their lips.

“Do it, don’t hold back.”

Kurt placed his forearms next to Blaine’s head and thrusted more forcefully than before, their skin smacking loudly, matching Blaine’s gasps when Kurt hit a new spot inside of him and made him see white.

Blaine trembled as heat spread fast through his veins and sparks flared under his skin, raking his nails into Kurt’s shoulder blades and his walls clenching around his cock.

He became hyper-aware of Kurt and his erratic thrust and the little grunts he let out every time he fucked into Blaine. He moaned brokenly at the heightened sensations and Kurt’s rougher pace.

His head was hazy and his body felt like lead. It took some effort but he managed to touch Kurt’s neck with his lips and reach into Kurt’s hair with his hand. He wanted to feel this beautiful man come inside him, to fill him with his seed.

Blaine worked fast over Kurt’s throat, nipping and sucking at the perfect skin while his fingers tugged Kurt’s locks. Blaine was sure he would have a reddened ass for the next few weeks from how hard Kurt was slapping into him.

Kurt groaned one last time before freezing over Blaine, a moment when his breath came ragged and his heartbeat thumped hard enough for Blaine to hear. Then he grinded his hips and Blaine felt at last the splatter of come painting his insides, warmth filling him into perfection.

His soldier slumped on the bed keeping most of his weight away from Blaine, his cock slipping from Blaine’s hole in the process. The prince whimpered at the loss, making a small smile appear on Kurt’s lovely features.

“Honey, you’re wonderful,” Kurt draped his body over Blaine’s again and kissed him lazily. “So beautiful,” Blaine watched him pull away and skitter his lips slowly down his torso. “So sensual,” he reached Blaine’s navel and settled between his parted legs. “So mine.”

Arousal pooled inside Blaine, making him bit his bottom lip and fist the sheets below him. Kurt’s last growl awakened his craving and made him eager for the soldier’s touch.

The first touch of Kurt’s tongue over his engorged clitoris had him gasping for air. This time there wasn’t room for lingering touches and drawn out sensations. Kurt ran his tongue greedily over his folds and pushed Blaine’s thighs apart with strong hands.

Writhing in his bed and closing his eyes Blaine let wave after wave of pleasure run through him as Kurt ate him out without abandon, pointing his tongue against his entrance and pushing in and out, his nose bumping against his clit.

Blaine buried his hair into Kurt’s locks and pulled tight as another moan ripped through him. It was an indescribable feeling, a man’s tongue lapping at his folds, lips sucking at his clit. Blaine freed one of his thighs and draped it over Kurt’s shoulder, pushing the soldier’s face closer to his cunt and trying to convey his urgency.

It wasn’t long after that Blaine arched off the bed and gasped his orgasm, riding the pleasure with tiny rolls of his hips until it became too much and tried to scramble away from Kurt’s greedy tongue, tasting all of his release.

Blaine whimpered in protest and Kurt lifted his head from his pussy and climbed over him again. He wasted no time in coaxing Blaine’s mouth open and letting him taste himself on Kurt’s tongue.

Kurt settled on Blaine heavily as they kissed, both breathing heavily but reluctant to put an inch of space between their bodies. Blaine let himself get lost on the other man, his grounding weight, his musky smell, his soft skin and the muffled groans he let out while rutting his semi-hard dick against Blaine’s hip.

“See what you do to me?” Kurt ased, pushing Blaine harder into the bed.

Heat flickered between his legs, sparking with oversensitivity and Blaine turned his head to the side, embarrassed at his eagerness and lack of control around the soldier. Kurt sneaked a hand between them and started rubbing circles over Blaine’s tender clit.

Blaine could hear his own heartbeat thrumming on his ears, desperately loud, and tried to breathe through his nose, melting into the mattress and letting Kurt take over.

Kurt’s sure fingers disappeared all of sudden. Blaine’s eyes snapped open in time to see Kurt lower his hips and rub his cock over Blaine’s mound, coating himself with Blaine’s arousal.

“I’m going to take you again, sweetheart,” Kurt promised. Blaine was already spreading his legs and settling back down but Kurt placed a hand on Blaine’s waist, pinning him in place with barely-there pressure.

Looking into each other’s eyes, a beat passed between them before Kurt flipped him to his stomach. Blaine moaned at the action and let Kurt move his ass higher. Then Kurt was hovering over his body, chest plastered to Blaine’s back and the head of his dick dragging between his cheeks and lower over his folds, still not getting inside him.

“Kurt,” Blaine whined high in his throat, he was desperate to feel him again, to give himself over completely to the pleasure and Kurt didn’t seem to be in a hurry. “Please.”

“You beg so prettily,” Kurt breathed against the back of his neck, bucking his hips and parting Blaine’s pussy lips. “What do you want?”

Blaine whimpered, why Kurt wouldn’t just fuck him already? “I–” Blaine keened when Kurt put his hand over Blaine’s clit again, twisting it between two fingers. “Please, please just fuck me.”

“Your wish is my command,” Kurt smirked before lining up his dick with Blaine’s entrance and buring it inside without resistance.

Blaine felt out of breath for a few moments, struggling to assimilate the fullness to the sudden pleasure rushing through him, dull after two orgasms but present, demanding his attention. Blaine arched his ass, letting Kurt slide that much deeper, deeper than before for sure, and press his hips flush against Blaine’s ass.

Kurt thrust forward immediately, making Blaine cry out at the contact with a new spot inside him. He pounded into Blaine hard, keeping him open and making him let out a string of strangled sounds and cut off gasps.

Blaine was blinded with adrenaline, blood pumping through his veins at incredible speed and making him lightheaded, he could only register the feeling of Kurt’s cock driving in and out of his cunt.

He felt Kurt groan into his hair and fingers dig into his sides. Blaine felt close to edge and tried to fuck back to meet Kurt’s thrust but his thighs were shaking, unable to give him the leverage he need to rush after his orgasm. He realized he could only lay there and take everything Kurt gave him, let him fuck him until Blaine couldn’t keep up anymore.

“Honey,” Kurt whispered next to his ear, “you’re so good to me, never imagined I’d be fucking Anderson’s son on his own bedchambers. I must be having a very incredible dream.”

Blaine didn’t think Kurt wanted an answer and if he did he was out of luck because Blaine was too far gone for words. He managed to grunt into his bedsheets and search for Kurt’s hair with his hand to pull him in for a kiss over his shoulder.

Kurt’s nails scraped over his thighs and his thrusts became sharper. Kurt could only breathe into Blaine’s neck until he came inside him, biting the prince neck with enough force to send him into orgasm as well.

Cold air hit his back and made him shiver. He was disoriented after the world tipped off his axis and left Blaine a bumbling mess.

He took his time opening his eyes and found Kurt breathing heavily next to him, a blissed out expression on his face.

“I never want to wake up,” the soldier murmured and turned to look at the prince.

Blaine mustered whatever energy he had left and dragged himself to climb over the other man, cuddling close to him with his head on Kurt’s chest. He had never felt more at ease but he refused to sleep, fearing the man would be gone when he woke up. Instead he tilted his head up and planted tiny kisses to the man’s neck and under his jaw, traveling upwards until he reached his lips.

Kurt sighed and lifted a hand to cup Blaine’s face, smoothing his thumb over the apple of his cheek and putting some distance between their lips.

“Blaine,” he called softly, when Blaine looked into his eyes he saw a tinge of regret and his breath caught in his throat. “Where is your father right now?”

“At the northern borders,” Blaine answered truthfully, his body going stiff.

“And what is he doing there?” Kurt searched his face, somehow Blaine knew his answer was going to be the most important part of the whole evening, it could save his life. He had to be honest.

“I don’t know.”

Kurt exhaled slowly, his intense staring softening to a fond gaze. He tipped his head down to kiss Blaine.

He could almost taste the prince’s relief.

Blaine held Kurt’s face close as he accepted his tongue with an open mouth. Kurt’s hand traveled down his spine to his ass and squeezed roughly, making him whine softly against his mouth. Blaine enjoyed deeply the touch, how Kurt would dig his nails on his flesh, sending sparks of pleasure/pain through his body. Blaine had to moan his appreciation and bring him closer.

They continued their kiss leisurely, too spent to do anything more after their time together, until a banging on the heavy oak door startled them apart and back to reality.

Kurt swore under his breath as he jumped out of the bed and put on his under-pants. He turned around, searching for his top until the noise was heard again. He went to answer the door half-naked.

Blaine found himself alone on his bedroom and glanced to his window to see the dawn. He draped his bedsheet around him and pulled it tight.

 _This is it,_ he thought. He had to face the invaders’ leader and hope Kurt would intercede for him. He had to think what to say, what to do. He hadn’t known about his father’s actions on the outskirts of their land but he was still from the royal family, and what about his mother or Copper, where were they? Were they even alive? His plan could actually work? Or was he going to be judged and hanged on the town square and Kurt was going to tell everyone about how he got to take the prince in his own bedchambers, making his people laugh at Blaine’s naivety.

“Sweetheart? Blaine, are you there?” a pair of blue eyes gazed down to his own and wide hands framed his face. He had no answer, he was breathing erratically and his heart was pounding in his ears. He had no idea what to do and there were tears slipping down his cheeks. “Blaine, what do I do?” Kurt asked anxiously.

“Hold me, please,” Blaine sniffed as a pair of strong arms enveloped him. He let his face fall to the crook of Kurt’s neck and he closed his eyes.

“I’m here, Blaine, I’m here with you,” Kurt shushed and rocked him lightly.

After a couple of minutes Blaine was able to think clearly, though he was still scared out of his mind.

“I have to go down to the throne room to see the king”.

Blaine inhaled sharply, “I’ll go with you”.

Kurt nodded against the top of Blaine’s head and detached them gently. “I’ll get dressed”.

“I shall help you,” Blaine tried to smile.

Together they put every cloth and belt around Kurt, everything in his iron armor even more intricate than Blaine remembered. He let out a sigh, lamenting the many layers that covered Kurt’s body.

The soldier caught his staring and chuckled. “There will be plenty of time for that later, my dear,” he strutted to Blaine and reached for the leather scarf in the prince hand.

He was adjusting the small chain that adorned the front of his scarf when Blaine took him by the neck and brought him down for a kiss. Blaine trusted him, he was going to make sure Blaine would be okay. He only had to stay on Kurt’s side and everything would be fine.

A hiss escaped his lips when Kurt placed his armor-clad hand on his waist, the metal cold and biting on his stark naked body.

“What should I wear?” Blaine questioned, suddenly self-conscious with his state of nudity.

“Show me your wardrobe,” Kurt commanded. Blaine let out a relieved sigh and was only happy to comply.

 

* * *

 

 Blaine hung from Kurt’s arm all the way down to the throne room, the familiar halls mocking him, making him hyper-aware of his deposed state as the prince of Dalton.

The large doors in front of them were opened by Lima soldiers who bowed as they passed through the threshold. Blaine stared at them, confusion clogging his mind.

As they came to a halt he was forced to face the King of Lima, a tall aging man who was standing next to his father’s throne and whose immediate reaction was to frown at his presence and order to a couple of his men to restrain him.  

“Kurt,” Blaine whimpered when they detached him from his soldier’s side.

Kurt surged forward and pushed the men off him, taking him into his arms. “Don’t touch him,” he roared. Blaine hid his face against Kurt’s chest, wondering if it was smart to defy the King’s orders so blatantly.

The King huffed in annoyance and then addressed Kurt with a voice as strong and clear as autumn’s wind. It made Blaine’s knees wobble. “I need to have a word with you and he can’t stay.”

“ _He_ is to stay right here with me,” Kurt matched the King’s tone, making Blaine worry for both of their lives.

“He’s a member of this tyranny we fought against, one of the heirs no less.”

“Blaine is innocent of his father’s crimes.”

“That will be determined with a trial.”

“He will be absolved of any accusation against him!”

Their screaming match was starting to scare Blaine a little, he couldn’t fathom why Kurt hadn’t been beheaded after talking back to the King. He whimpered out of fear, of course Kurt heard him right away.

“I’m sorry,” Kurt spoke against his hair. “I promise I’ll keep you safe, do you understand?”

Blaine nodded and opened his eyes, he found the King closer than he expected, glaring at both of them.

“Bring in general Evans,” he ordered with a raised eyebrow directed at Kurt.

After Kurt’s nod, the men next to the door exited the room. Blaine felt like he was missing something. He didn’t know what else to do but trust Kurt to get them out of there.

Shortly after, the guards at the door reappeared with a rather young, good-looking blond with the same armor as Kurt’s but in a deep shade of red. He stood next to the King and made a courteous bow.

“Your majesty.”

The king of Lima acknowledged him but it was Kurt who spoke. “Escort Blaine to one of the adjacent common rooms.”

“Yes, your highness.”

_Wait, what?_

Blaine was steered away gently, Kurt trailing behind him to the entrance, talking with the soldier in hushed voices. His face looked fierce and the new guard’s eyes were determined when they glanced at Blaine.

He was led to his mother’s tea room, astonished at the turn of events and only managed to hear the King address Kurt as his son before the doors closed behind them.

His new guard stood by the entrance while Blaine entered fully into the room, pacing back and forth in front of the tallest window. Kurt obviously trusted this man so Blaine didn’t have to pretend in front of him.

Could it be? Was Kurt really the King’s heir? Blaine tried to remember what he knew about the Lima Kingdom. He had never been taught in detail about the bordering territories of Westerville and when his father talked about Lima was to insult their monarch and complain about their liberal ways. Blaine didn’t know who they were or what would be his fate now that Lima’s prince seemed to be infatuated with him.

He was startled out of his thoughts when the soldier cleared his throat to address him. He was looking at Blaine funnily and cocking his head. “You’re Hendrik Anderson’s child, aren’t you?”

Blaine nodded cautiously, maybe this man wasn’t trustworthy after all.

“Did you know Kurt?” he jerked his head in the direction of the throne room. “From before?”

At Blaine’s negative the soldier looked at the window, nodding to himself. “Weird,” Blaine heard him mutter. He narrowed his eyes trying to comprehend what he meant when the doors flew open and Kurt came in.

Blaine ran to him, framing his face with both hands and kissing him firmly. He was pretty scared but he thought if he had Kurt, everything was going to be okay. The hands on his waist fit perfectly, like they had done during the night and Kurt was kissing him like he was precious to him. Whatever fate he had, he hoped it was with Kurt.

Kurt led them to a nearby seat and took Blaine’s hands in his.

“You’ll be okay,” Kurt started, kissing his knuckles. “The king knows about us and has promised your safety.”

Blaine sighed in relief, slumping against Kurt’s chest.

“On one condition,” Kurt spoke cautiously as Blaine tensed. “We have to formalize your alliance with Lima’s Kingdom.”

Kurt was talking so measuredly and was he afraid? Blaine drew back to look at him and distantly noticed the absence of the guard.

“Do you want to marry me?”

His breathe stuck in his throat as he looked at Kurt with wide eyes. Married? To this man? To Lima’s heir? A million thoughts flashed through Blaine’s mind, he was paralyzed for a few seconds too long and Kurt started babbling.

“I mean, it would be to ensure you’re safe, you know? Lima isn’t known for our cruelty and I’m sure the court wouldn’t want you dead but this way you can still have a comfortable life and help your mom too though I’m not sure your brother will be forgiven that easily since he actually accompanied King Anderson once to Carmel and mmph–”

Blaine cut off Kurt’s nervous rambling with a kiss, long enough to let the other man calm down.

“I’d love to,” he whispered against his future husband’s lips with a sparkle in his eyes and a hopeful hunch about their life together. “Marry you, that is.”

 

* * *

 

 

They stayed in Westerville for the wedding and the inauguration of a great festival in the town as some kind of peace offering to the citizens. Blaine actually spent a lot of time with the logistics team, helping them plan the festivities and giving them ideas of what the people would like and what they wouldn’t.

It gave him something to do while Kurt was busy with the political arrangements of taking over a city. Blaine found himself missing him more often than not as most of Dalton’s occupants were from Lima and his old servants weren’t a very good company, still frightened and cautious around the newcomers.

Still, planning a wedding was exciting and the thought of having Kurt as his husband thrilled him even more. As he had come to learn after days upon days spent together, Kurt was a good man with ambitions and dreams, he was compassionate and caring and was more than ready to succeed his father. Blaine thought, also, that Kurt would make an incredible dad if the way he tended to Blaine at 4 months pregnant was anything to go by. His belly was still stubbornly flat but Kurt made sure he was eating healthy and didn’t exert himself.

Blaine kind of hoped he would be showing soon. He wanted everyone in all of Westerville and Lima to know he was Kurt’s and that his future husband and future King could provide and be a reliable figure to their little family and to their fused kingdoms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr](http://midnightblaine.tumblr.com/post/143289989455/til-the-end-of-the-night).


End file.
